A Dangerous Love Affair (Censored Version)
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Taranee gets captured by Elyon and Cedric. At first she's to be used as bait for the other guardians and then she's to be used as a weapon against them. Now she's Elyon's play thing. What happens when the princess and guardian get too attached to each other? Contains yuri, straight, mentions of bondage, and multiple is is the uncensored version of my other W.I.T.C.H fic.
1. Prologue

This is the uncensored version of my other W.I.T.C.H. fanfic of the same name.

 ** _WARNING: Contains yuri mainly b/c there aren't too many yuri stories on this archive. Plus some of the good ones are on hiatus or most likely discontinued for unknown reasons…well at least the ones I like reading._**

* * *

Taranee glared at Elyon who smirked at the captured fire guardian. She would pay for this when Will and the others came for her once they had a plan. The girl before her had the young girl captured while the rest of the guardians had gotten away. It wasn't out of selfishness. Taranee had told Will and the others to leave her to avoid getting captured. If all of them were locked up, there would be no one to rescue them and this would eventually lead to Will giving up the Heart. Not for a second did she regret her decision.

As she glared at the teen before her, she wanted to nothing more than to punch her in the face or burn her with fire. She had thought for sure that the sand blonde girl had cared for her and her friends, but apparently not. She was doing this out of her own free will and Taranee believed she could let her go if she wanted to, but she had a feeling she wasn't. What had they done to her? Once Elyon had given her voice back, she asked repeatedly asked only for the blonde teen to ignore her or say that she and all of the other guardians knew. Taranee knew nothing and she doubted Will or the others knew.

"Looks like your friends aren't coming back for you anytime soon." smirked Elyon.

"They are!" she said angrily.

"Sure they are." she giggled quite evilly. "If they were coming for you, then why aren't they here? You've been here for a few weeks already. If I were you, I'd just lose all hope."

"If I were you, I'd go jump off a cliff or at least fix the damage I've done!" she snapped.

"Well maybe this'll change your mind." Elyon made a large projection type appearance in front of the guardian showing her friends. Hay Lin and Irma were at Hay Lin's house watching TV and laughing at whatever was happening onscreen. Next was Will who was hanging out with…her?

"Now I know you're lying!" said the blue haired teen. "That's not me!"

"That's because it's a clone of you." smirked the blonde girl. "They replaced you with some fake."

This stung her deeply, but shook her head. Of course they had to make a clone of her. If they didn't, people would question her disappearance as they had Elyon's. Still though, none of this could be real. They were worried about her. She was sure of it. "You can't fool me no matter how hard you try! They're coming for me, like it or not!"

"We'll see about that." Elyon smiled at her before leaving as she left multiple projections of the happy guardians playing for the blue haired teen, but frowned when she was no longer in the same room with the fire guardian. Even after 3 weeks, she still had not cracked. Had she been in her place, she would have given up all hope after 5 or 6 days. There had to be some way to break her. Suddenly Elyon started grinning as a light bulb went off in her head. She would have a lot of fun with the blue haired teen, but she would need Cedric's help with her plans. By the end of the day, Taranee's strong will would be broken.


	2. Meanwhile

DISCLAIMER: I don't own WITCH. It belongs to...I forget. I think Disney owns the right to the **cartoon** , but **_not_** the **comics**. BTW the comics are **WAY ** better.

WARNING: Contains yuri action...its only a kiss. This is censored, remember?

Another thing before I forget...all characters are 18 except the much older characters, like Cedric, Phobos, etc. I have no clue how old they are.

* * *

Once Taranee had woken up from a dream about much happier times before she became separated from her team, she found that she could not see anything nor could she move. What was Elyon going to do to her now? Was she going to be tortured, beat her, or something far worse? Whatever it was, she couldn't let that happen to her. She decided that even though she was blind folded, she'd still survey her surroundings from what she could touch. First off, she was lying down on her back with her hands tied tightly behind her. She winced. That was going to leave a mark on her wrists. Obviously Cedric had done that. She moved a little and found that whatever was underneath her was bouncy and felt like a bed.

'What am I doing on a bed?' Suddenly horror creeped in. Were they going to…oh she hoped not. Not now and not ever! She tired moving her feet, but found that rope bound her feet tightly together and were attached to something.

Taranee tried determining what to do, but could come up with nothing. Using her powers were out of the question. She tried using her magic to summon fire, but nothing happened. OF COURSE! If only Will or the other guardians were here to save her. Cornelia could use her earth powers and break the rope with some vines or some branches. Hay Lin could probably use her wind powers to bring a knife or something sharp. Will could think of a plan to free her. However none of them were here and even if they were, they probably couldn't use their powers either.

'I must get free or try and break free!' she tried loosening her bindings, but they were just too tight. If they weren't behind her back, she'd try biting the ropes or untying the material around her eyes and legs. No possible escape seemed possible to the guardian, but that didn't mean she had given up.

Suddenly a door opened from somewhere in the room, letting in what felt like cold gust of wind. "Who's there?"

"I see she's awake now, princess." said a deep voice that the teen recognized as Cedric. "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"That's none of your concern, Cedric." said Elyon. "Now, **leave** us be."

"Are you sure you wish to left _alone_ with her?"

"I'm sure, **now go**." She sounded irritated. What was she planning on doing that she needed Cedric out of the room? Wasn't she worried that she would try something and would have no one to protect her?

"Do you at least wish for me to stand…"

"No. I don't need you to stand guard outside and I don't need you here right now, so go do something else while I'm busy." she snapped.

"As you wish…" Cedric left although Taranee doubted he would fully obey Elyon. He would probably be lurking outside of the door every now and then. When the door closed again, she heard Elyon lock the door as well mumbling something every now and then. Taranee tapped into the blonde teen's brain to read her thoughts

"A silencing spell should do the trick..." she heard the blonde girl think quite happily. "Now for the door, so Cedric can't burst in…there. I hope it's good enough."

'What is she planning?' thought Taranee. 'Is she going to torture me? If so, then why in her room and why would she lock out Cedric? She's planning on something, but I don't know…'

Suddenly, while distracted in her thoughts, she didn't notice Elyon climbing on the bed and kissing her on the lips. Taranee was confused beyond all belief. Why was she kissing her? It made no sense! Elyon didn't like her like that and she sure as heck wasn't a lesbian…was she? As long as she knew Elyon, she seemed to have a crush on Matt, the same boy Will liked. Maybe it was just to throw people off or was it because she had gotten Matt or she was bisexual. No matter what though, Elyon was still kissing her and she could not stop her in her condition.

After what seemed like forever, Elyon pulled away from the young teen. Taranee didn't know whether or not she should say anything as Elyon got off the bed and her movements were followed by the rustling of clothes. What was she planning on doing?

"Elyon, why did you…" suddenly Taranee could no longer talk as Elyon had forced something ball shaped inside her mouth.

"Shut up, Taranee…you talk too much." she whispered in her ear. "Now onto the fun part…"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN HEATHERFIELD**

Will sighed as she tried looking for any open portals to Meridian to rescue to Taranee. So far none had popped up and it annoyed Will to no end. Normally those things would be everywhere and anywhere. Just when you did have time for them and needed to get there, there were none! Ask for one to not show up and mess up her or the other guardians' plans and one will show up!

'If only we knew how to open one up…' Will mumbled as she placed the map inside of her backpack. 'If we can close one, why can't we open on? It makes no sense. It's not like we'd abuse it as crappy as Meridian looks.'

Will said a quick goodbye to her mother before hopping on her bike and made her way to Cornelia's house. The other guardians were supposed to meet up and make a plan on going to Meridian to rescue Taranee. Hopefully at least one of them had a plan. Having only went through the map all last night and part of the morning, she hadn't had time to plan something…or sleep much for that matter. Her dreams were plagued by nightmares of her best friend being tortured. For all she knew, she could be being tortured right now.

'I wish I hadn't come back, even if Taranee had wanted me to leave…' Will thought as she wiped a tear from her eye. 'Poor Taranee…damn you, Elyon. I'll never forgive her as long as I live if she so much as harms a hair on her head!'

Once she had got there, Irma and Hay Lin were outside underneath a tree in the backyard and talking with Cornelia. The wind guardian waved her over. "Hey, Will!"

"Hey guys." said Will pulling out the map. "Thanks for letting me borrow this, Hay Lin."

"Any luck with it?" asked Cornelia.

"Nope. Just when you do want them around, none of them want to show up!" said the red head angrily. "It's so stupid! I wish we could open portals."

"I wish we could too, but we can't." said Cornelia sighing. "It's getting pretty hopeless…"

"Well we can't just give up!" said Will. "We have to keep looking and not give up hope!"

"I know, but…who knows if it'll ever pop up." she retorted as she moved some of her hair out of her face. "It's been a couple of weeks and no portals."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" said Irma suspiciously.

"Hey, now I'm just as concerned about Taranee as the rest of you are!" she snapped. "I'm just saying that a portal isn't gonna open by itself. There's no use in trying to open one if we don't know how. Besides, it's not like Taranee's getting tortured or killed or worse. Elyon would _**never** _ do that!"

"Yeah she could!" Hay Lin argued. "We can't trust Elyon to not do that kind of stuff! If she's willing to kidnap our friend and use her powers against us as well as send people after us, then she would go as far as to harm her!"

"We don't know that for sure!"

" _You're_ only saying that because she was your best friend and you **_still_ ** care about her!" pointed out Will. "It's like you don't care about what she's doing!"

"If she's doing anything at all!" said the earth guardian getting frustrated. "Look, Taranee's my friend too and I wanna save her as much as you guys, but we can't do anything until a portal opens up! Besides, if she was torturing Taranee, we'd know!"

"How so?" asked Irma crossing her arms.

"The heart, duh!" said Cornelia.

"I don't think it can…" said Will holding it out in her hand. "Even if it could, how am I supposed to know how? I've just barely scratched the surface of how to use this darn thing!"

"Well what do we do now then?" Hay Lin asked. Everyone looked at each other, each wondering what the other was thinking. Will had no plans for how to get inside Meridian except for the portals which were not showing up like she wanted them to.

"We could just watch the map until a portal shows up." suggested Irma.

"That's what we've been doing, smarty!" Cornelia rolled his eyes.

"You got any better ideas?" said Irma.

"Irma's right. We don't even know if the heart opens portals or not, so that's our only option." said Will.

"Have you even tried?" said the blonde guardian.

"Yes I have." said Will. "I've tried multiple times when I haven't been looking at the map."

"Well maybe you haven't been doing it right."

"Are you trying to imply something, Corny?" said Irma crossing her arms.

"Maybe…and I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"What are you trying to say, then?" asked Will glaring.

"I think I know what's going on." piped up Hay Lin. "Cornelia thinks she would have found a solution by now if she was the one with the heart…"

"…and the leader!" added Irma.

"I never said that!"

"But you know you feel that way!" accused Will. Will had always felt that Cornelia thought she was a bad leader and that she should have been the one in charge. She was secretly glad she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Well I would have found a way!" she admitted. "You're so upset about Taranee being gone that your emotional state is probably affecting the heart since you think it's _your_ fault Taranee isn't here."

"Why do you want the portal open to the world of Meridan anyway?" asked Irma as her and Hay Lin were looking pretty suspicious of the blonde girl.

"I want to find her as much you all do, of course! Why on earth would you guys ask that anyway?"

"Her?"

"Taranee, duh!"

"Taranee…or Elyon!" all three girls glared at the earth guardian.

"What?! Are you accusing me of caring more about Elyon than Taranee!?"

"Come on, Cornelia! You aren't fooling anybody! Haven't you time and time again wished Elyon was here or how much you miss that blonde traitor?!" snapped the water guardian.

"Yes, but…"

"She's having Taranee being held captive! Why can't you get it through to your head that she hates us?" Will said clinching her fists, feeling close to punching the teen.

"She doesn't hate us!"

"Oh, so then what do you call her attacking us and having Taranee being held captive!" said Hay Lin.

"She is being turned against us!" Cornelia said angrily. "If we could just convince her to…"

"No! I'm not giving that traitor a chance!" yelled Will looking more angry than her friends had ever seen her before. "Cornelia, if you want to be on her side, fine! Go! We don't need you! If you honestly think that someone who attacks us and kidnapped our friend and is most likely torturing her wants to **still** be our friend or yours, then fine! Next time a portal shows up, you go straight on and seek her out. NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!"

With that, Will jumped back on her bike and sped off, feeling hurt. How dare Cornelia not only question her leadership and her ability, but also think her sadness over losing her best friend affected her handling the heart!

'She just wants to be with that damn traitor, Elyon!' Will thought angrily to herself. 'I should have known…she didn't even look that sad about Tara. Hell she kind of seemed happy we would have to go back to save her. Plus she had been talking about bringing Elyon back since forever! Now that she's been kidnapped, now's her chance for a good reason to go near Elyon! That's it! When we go after Taranee, we'll leave her behind!"

* * *

That's all for now. I read somewhere that in later volumes of the comics that they learned to opened portals. Pretty interesting.


End file.
